S E E K E R
by Death-Key
Summary: What if, there was another race of special humans. ones that are only born every other 500 years? What if their jobs involved stopping naughty Shinigami? rest of the summary inside. LXOCXLight
1. Note 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, just Alona and any other Oc that pops up.

Summary:What if, there was another human race. one that was only born every other 500 years? What if their jobs involved stopping naughty Shinigami and protecting innocent people? With the power to see death before it can happen, and the sacrifice of something vital, will one girl want the job or will she be forced into it? More then nothing, what happens when the ones you start to love are fatal enemies in destiny. What happens when their her fatal enemy? Will she give everything up to follow in the footsteps of her ancestors or will love destroy her, just as it does every other human being?

* * *

Death Note: Note 1:

By: Fireflies and Snowflakes

* * *

Alona sighed as she grabbed ,yet, another book from the library cart- The old paint faded cart, giving a grateful squeak- she lifted the green colored book over her head and examined it. Another 654 pages of Spanish words and their meaning in English. This book was something she had already read. Just like countless other books that filled this schools library. Staring at the book she placed it with the other foreign language dictionaries.

**Beep**

She glanced down at her green bleached, digital watch, which was held closely to her pale and skinny wrist.

"2:08."

She stated out-loud. The library she was in echoed with her voice. A frail and lost note with in this libraries gigantic structure. She blinked , her circular shaped spectacles glaring at the light above her. Beautiful Autumn colored orbs shone behind those round, circular spectacles., giving off a snake like appearance, mixed with that of a cats. Her hair was a dirty brown, almost a dirty Strawberry blonde, it was cut short in the back, but remained long in the front. She put her index finger to her chin and stared at the shelf, everything was in order, and most students would be arriving soon. She grabbed the cart and lead it towards the front of the library, the cart squeaking as she lead it to it's resting place.

Standing at the front desk, curling a strand of her long hair, Alona sighed, her sigh quavering. No one had actually decided to visit the library today, and it bored her. It was nearing 3:00. She placed her chin on her arm, which rested on the cool wooded surface of the desk.

'Daikoku Private Academy, A school for the gifted and intelligent people. I'm currently a third year at this school and working for the library. It doesn't really pay much, but it allows enough for money and community service needed. My name is Alona Aki , the meaning of my name being Light Autumn , My parents were wise to call me this. The meaning matches the appearance of my eyes. My parents, well, they died when I was young. They were actually murdered. I've been sent to one or two orphanages, and a couple of family homes. Up until now, I've been living on my own. I can't say for sure how I entered this school. I'm not rich, and I'm hardly intelligent, maybe it's the art work I create. One day I took some finished art works to be sold and one of the Academy teachers saw my work, I was accepted with flying colors. I can't complain, it was a good thing I decided to go out that day to make ends meat. I've met quite a lot of people, but only one really catches my eyes. He's handsome, top student, and almost always comes to the Library. We've talked only once or twice, but I envy him…'

**Slam**

Alona jumped, her attention quickly focusing on the ruckus. A boy , about her age bent down to pick up a couple of books he had dropped near the book cart. Alona sighed, rubbed her temples and walked from behind the desk. She advanced towards the person.

When she was upon him, the boy looked up. Shaggy brown hair , with auburn colored eyes. She smiled, it was him, it was the regular.

" Would you need help with anything Yagami-san?"

The boy grimaced, picked up the books and placed them in the cart. Turning , once he had finished, towards the girl with round spectacles.

"Just came by to drop off some books, and accidentally dropped a couple, Hah-ha."

He smiled and put a hand behind his head. Alona stared the boy down, her hands going to her hips and her left foot tapping on the floor.

" My, aren't you a clumsy prodigy."

"Prodigy, Mrs. Aki?"

"Just call me Alona, anyways is there anything I can help you with today, or were you just dropping off books?"

He looked confused for a moment and then it looked like he had remembered.

" Some books on Law enforcement."

"Law enforcement, You really seem to enjoy reading up on it. Are you thinking of becoming a cop or something?"

"Well, I Don't know yet, my fathers a detective, so it might be good."

"I see."

" What about you? "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to enjoy being around books,. So are you going to become a librarian and open your own book store or library?"

"Maybe, I'd rather enjoy a library/ art gallery."

"Sounds nice."

Alona turned towards Light, her finger pointing to a direction.

"Yeah…Come on , Law enforcement should be in the Juvenile sect---"

She stopped , something weird was going off in her head. Small black flicks were starting to swarm around Light. They almost looked like those small spicks of rainbow colored dots you always tried to catch, but they always ran away and disappeared, but there was a difference between these dots and the ones that always swarmed around your eyes. These ones wouldn't go away and instead , seemed to be covering all of Alona's sight. First they had started out small speckles, circling Lights head, and now they were slowly engulfing his whole being in nothing but black. Slowly it advanced everywhere. Alona and Light were left in a room with nothing but darkness, Alona could see nothing but herself and Light. Light seemed confused.

"Mrs. Aki?"

Alona could feel her eyes burn with much pain. Her mouth started to water, almost felt like blood was starting to drip from her chin. Her lips trembled.

'It's happening again, my eyes can see it. Light Yagami, he's-he's going to-.'

"Alona!?"

She felt two firm hands on her shoulder. Her mind quickly clearing away the thought of the burning pain in her eyes. She lifted her chin, which somehow had been facing the floor. Her autumn colored eyes met up with Lights Auburn colored eyes. She blinked a few times, he had stopped it before she could see anything; she groaned mentally.

"Alona?"

"Huh, What Yagami-san?"

He looked weirdly at her.

"Are you feeling ill? Maybe you should head towards the clinic?"

"No, it's okay. Here, I was going to show you where that book was."

With that said, she walked away, Light following suite.

She searched for the juvenile section, running her eyes along many booked rows. They all looked the same to the untrained eyes, but Alona could already see which section was which. Alona walked to a row, which was covered in thick red colored books, along with small navy blue books.

"Law enforcement, right Yagami-san?"

"Yes , and go ahead and call me Light, Mrs. Aki."

"Alright, then you can call me Alona or Autumn."

"I much prefer Alona."

She smiled and gave a nod, walking over to the center where all the red books were located., she reached her arm up and plucked a first volume from the first set of red books. She walked back to the staring Light and held it out to him. He smiled and grabbed for the book. There hands touched and Alona could feel a source of electricity.

'Alona…'

An eerie voice whispered , sending nothing but Goosebumps down her spine. She froze, something standing behind Light. It wasn't human that much she could tell, and the smell, it smelled like nothing but pure death. Round yellow and red eyes glared at her. She could see it smirking, Light unaware of what was behind him.

'Alona…'

She gasped it hadn't been this hideous creature that called her name, but what? She could feel herself being pulled into those yellow depths, almost like falling into a pool, belly flat, and when she hit, it felt like all the air in her lungs had rushed out. Like she had been pushed out through thin air. She could see something playing in those eyes as she fell back.

"Alona!"

She felt herself falling backwards and could see nothing, but the ceiling and a pair of hands. Whose hands could they have been? She blinked as the pain in her eyes were excruciating, she could never remember a single time her eyes had burned so bad. What was happening, she was fine this morning, and all through her classes. Everything had somehow gone wrong , sometime during her library duty, when she spoke to Light.

Darkness

**Plip**

**Plop**

**Plip**

**Plop**

'what is that sound?'

Alona thought as she opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness and the burning sensation. Confused by the oncoming darkness she felt the urge to scream out, to cry out, but something told her to stay quiet. Reaching around she came into contact with a smooth barrier of some sort.

'it's closed…'

She could feel a cooling sensation rush through her body. Almost like falling into a cold pool.

_Little Seeker, Little Seeker, Meet the Reaper, Meet the reaper,_

_Little Seeker, Little Seeker, Find your eyes, find your eyes,_

_Sleeping in your small egg, won't the little seeker come out to play?_

_Searching in your hearts shell, won't the little seeker come out today?_

_Little Seeker, Little Seeker, Meet the Reaper, Meet the reaper,_

_Little Seeker, Little Seeker, Find your eyes, find your eyes,_

The voice which was chanting dispersed and Alona was left…alone. The sound of rushing water filled her ears.

**Plip**

**Plop**

**Plip**

**Plop**

She could feel something pricking at her back. What was it? Slowly she reached back and ran her hands along her shoulders., something soft was laying there. Reaching higher into the ceiling above her she felt around. Another barrier was located near the top. She pressed against it and could feel warmth from the outside.

'Another wall…'

She braced herself and pushed on the barrier , it gave a small crackle, she continued to press against it until finally the top broke and she finally broke through the surface. For the very first time she could feel the ache in her back, the burn in her lungs, almost like a new born child.

_Awakening from her small egg, the Little seeker comes to play,_

_Playing through her head, the Little seeker finds her eyes._

Alona couldn't really understand the voice or the reason it kept speaking nonsense. She closed her eyes and hoped she could go back to being at the library and speaking with Light Yagami, the boy she admired and envied.

Her small hands fell against the cracked egg as her blood stained wings settled with in the crack of her back.

Light

Her eyes opened on their own accord, now she laid on her back. There were no barriers here, no walls, no chanting voices…just another unfamiliar ceiling. She sighed and placed her arm over her eyes.

"They still burn."

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Alright, first chapter, what does everyone think?


	2. Note 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I do however own The Seeker plot line and Alona.**

* * *

**Death Note: Note 2: S E E K E R '**

* * *

Alona stared at the ceiling for quite awhile, her mind wondering to Light Yagami again. It was really weird, but every time she was near him, her eyes either burned, or her back ached. These symptoms would be followed with a head ache.

"Light Yagami…Why do you burn me?"

Her mind shifted as a knock on the door brought her back.

"Come on in."

She exclaimed, her hands remaining at her side and her gaze remaining on the ceiling.

"Mrs. Aki, it's nice to see your awake. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, just a little groggy."

'I will not remove my gaze from this ceiling, for if I look anywhere else, I'm afraid of what I'll see.'

"Alright, Dinner will be arriving shortly."

"How long have I been in this hospital?"

" For quite sometime, for almost two weeks. The nice young man has been checking on you ever since."

'Light?'

"Thank you."

"Any time dear."

With that the door to her room opened and then closed. Alona was left to think in peace again, but about what?

"Little Seeker?…What does that mean?"

Alona closed her eyes again and was consumed with sleep.

**Plip **

**Plop**

**Plip**

**Plop**

'It's that sound again…'

Alona could feel herself floating in thin air, or was she falling. She opened her eyes to see, again, nothing….nothing but darkness, with ripples of bright blue radiating like a lake. She allowed herself to fall forward seeing that she was sort of upside down and bent backwards. She searched around, nothing was here, nothing she could tell of.

'Why do I keep popping up here? Am I supposed to search for something?'

As if on cue, a bright swirl of Light engulfed Alona. She couldn't scream, and just allowed herself to be engulfed with out second thoughts.

**Floosh**

The light disappeared and Alona was now sprawled out on a floor, a white sheet covering her body, she could feel her back resting on something soft, but the rest of her body was numb.

'Why?'

"Little seeker…"

'No that's not me, I'm Alona…'

She couldn't speak, so she thought it. The voice she had heard momentarily was silent. Alona closed her eyes and forced her limbs to move, she wanted to try and move her fingers. Slowly they flexed, she gasped as it sent waves of pain along her arm and up her body. She stayed still , knowing that trying to move would only hurt her.

"The Little Seeker has lost sight of her Seeking powers. The eyes have weakened her. Tell us Little Seeker, Why haven't you searched for the other seeker, and why haven't you trained?"

'What do you speak of?'

Alona twisted her neck to get a better view of a sculpture and half the other side of the room. The room was white, with huge white poles that stuck out of the ground. It reminded her of Rome or Greece. The sculpture that had caught her eyes sight was that of a wolf. It was also white, with blue gems for eyes. The wolf vibrated.

"You don't even realize the importance of your duty… Did your parents not teach you?"

'My parents were murdered…'

It stayed quiet for awhile.

" It is true that your parents were murdered, but not by human hands."

'Then what could have possibly murdered them?'

She awaited the response of the little voice, it did not speak again. Instead she laid in ever dieing silence.

**Plip **

**Plop**

**Plip**

'How were my parents murdered then?'

She let her eyes close and she fell unconscious. Into the darkness that always greeted her.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Alona groaned as she tried her best to open her eyes. They wouldn't open, it was hard and she could hardly keep herself conscious. A movement to the left side of her caught her attention. Turning she came face to face with the one and only Light Yagami.

"Ms. Aki, you're finally awake?"

"My eyes are opened aren't they?"

He smiled and gave a small nod. Alona groaned as another wave of fresh pain came at her. Her head throbbing.

"How long have you been here?"

He looked at her weirdly and then his smile came back.

"Only for about 1 hour."

"you've been coming here for quite some time, How long?"

"Well, you've been out for a couple of weeks,3 at the most. Just thought you'd like company when you woke up."

"Thank you for the concern, but it isn't necessary, Light-San. Now I feel in debt to you."

Light held out his hands and waved them.

"No, you're not in debt Ms. Aki, It was my decision."

" Well, like it or not, I still feel in debt to you. How has school been? God I can only imagine how hard it's going to be to catch up."

Alona gave an irritable sigh, her whole body giving a rattle.

"well, you're right about the difficulty of catching up. You've missed quite a lot, but don't worry, if you'd like I'll help."

He turned down to glance at his wrist a watch attached to it. A look of astonishment came across his face, then it cleared.

"Wow time really flies by."

Alona was about to answer, but was interrupted when a nurse came into the room, a small knock at the door before entering. She had the same white outfit that many of the nurses wore. A small white hat on her head.

"Ms. Aki it seems you're being released today. This must be the nice young man that volunteered to drive you home."

Alona turned mouth wide open towards Light who just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"What!?"

"Well, I would have told you, but you were saying how much you felt in debt and I didn't want to bring it up."

"Why'd you volunteer?"

"Well, the nurse did say you wouldn't be able to drive yourself home because of the drugs they put you on and you were stressed. So I was the only candidate to drive you home."

The nurse smiled.

"That's right!"

Alona sighed as she smacked her head, which in her case was not a very good idea.

"Great, that hurt."

"Don't worry Ms. Aki Light here is very trustable."

"I know that…"

"well, let's get you dressed and ready to leave."

"Hey, exactly what time is it?"

The nurse looked down at her watch.

"8:00 in the evening."

Alona gave a nod. Light standing beside the door, getting ready to walk outside of it.  
'I'll be waiting outside."  
"Good-bye Light Yagami!"

Alona exclaimed, throwing her pillow at Light, which hit him in the face and caused him to stumble out of the room. Alona laughed out loud, the sound unfamiliar. The nurse smiled and grabbed Alona's clothes.

"Here you go dear."

* * *

**Ending Note: Not much said in this chapter , next chapter should be out soon. X3...and the whole Death note thing will give our Poor Alona a huge head-ache! X3**


	3. Note 3

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Death Note, I do own Alona!**

**Special thanks to the following:**

White alchemist Taya: **Really? I wonder if he really is up to something. XD**

Supershark1: **Thank you, I'll be looking forward to many reviews from you too...whenever I update X3**

kimura Akira**: O,O I'm surprised at how many people think it's mysterious. The things you come up with when being locked in an Algebra class for two hours are amazing.**

Miss Akinori-Chiyo Abarai:** I didn't reply from your review in the first chapter, but thanks. the chant was actually pretty easy. XD I was being beat over the head repeatedly with a pencil. I was currently thinking of sending that person to meet their doom.**

EYE-land: **T.T I haven't heard from you, but thanks for the review, X3.**

**P.S. I know this is way off, but did anyone see the new Pirates of The Caribbean movie. Want to chat about it?! IM me X3. **

* * *

**Death Note: Note 3: S E E K E R '**

* * *

Light waited outside the girls room. His back had been resting on the outside wall. Its cool surface calming him from the days aches. His mind had been bored out of its own mind and he was silently wondering if this is how many people went insane. His watch was giving him a head ache with the constant ticking of every second.

**Tick**

**Tock**

**Tick**

He sighed, frustrated. Hospitals weren't something he enjoyed being in, they were always crowed with so many people, the thought of getting ill and dieing in a hospital didn't sound at all like a good death bed. Not to mention the many people that passed him would stop and give him a knowing smile. It almost made him anxious and paranoid. A clicking sound and the small grunts of a man brought Light out of his bored demeanor.

An old man walked beside him, his back was a large hump. His hair, the little that he had was a ghastly white, along with his skin. His eyes had been hidden behind the many wrinkles of time. A small cane was held by his small and fragile hands. He stopped right beside the door and looked at the plate name.

" I see you're waiting for her?"

The old man smiled and hit the floor with his cane, smiling brightly.

"Don't tell me you kids had too much fun!"

Light looked at the old man mortified. This old man was putting dirt on Light Yagami's reputation. Something he really didn't want or need. Quickly he lifted his hands and waved them in front of his face as to word off the thought.

"No, she's just a friend who fell ill."

The old man smiled, not believing Lights story.

"What ever you say my young boy!"

The old man chuckled as he slowly walked away, his cane hitting the floor, with an annoying clinking sound. Light's eyes twitched unknowingly to him. Old men these days were nothing but Lechers.

The sound of approaching footsteps from behind the door brought him back to attention. The door opened and Light turned towards the person who had opened it.

The person who had opened it, had been Alona's nurse, the nurse smiled and stepped away from the door. Alona was seen walking out of the room, her brown , autumn colored eyes , glued to her green bleached digital watch. He gave his head a small nod, and decided he should do something to show he was standing there. Quickly he cleared his throat.

Alona stopped staring at her watch and slowly her gaze tuned into the awaiting Light. She looked at him a little annoyed , but it quickly went away and she offered a small smile.

"You know, you should have ran when you had the chance."

The prodigy smirked, inwardly laughing at the girls humor.

"I'm sure , that if I ran you would have stalked me, beside I had to stay."

Alona lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

Light grinned and pointed towards himself.

"I am your ride home."

The brunette gave a shaky sigh.

"Oh, alright."

"And another thing, my parents want to meet you. I invited you for dinner, so I hope you didn't have any other plans. "

"And if I did?"

"I would have told you, very nicely, to cancel."

The girls eye twitched and her lips became a small pout.

"Light Yagami, prodigy of Daikoku Academy."

Light looked at her calmly, almost curious.

"Yes Ms. Aki?"

"You're so rude, I don't understand how you could have so many girls swarming after you."

Light gave her a small shrug, his look that of un interested.

"I don't know, I guess all they see are looks."

"That's all I give you credit for!"

Alona exclaimed , her legs quickly stalked down the hospitals hallway, leaving behind a very confused Light. Girls were confusing, yet some were so easy to manipulate, just by using the fate or destiny phrase. Light quickly caught up with her, his stride matching her walk. She looked towards him.

"you-"

He cut her off.

"Am being nice and offering you a ride home, not to mention my hospitality of a free home made dinner."

He gave her a catty smile, Alona glared at him, her autumn eyes burning into a darker orange. She stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm mad at you!"

This brought a confused look upon the young prodigy.

"What'd I do?"

Alona looked back towards the auburn eyed boy.

"Because you made me indebted to you!"

She waltzed faster down the hall, leaving Light Yagami there, wide eyed. Soon he stroked out of his stupor.

"Ms. Aki the cars in the opposite direction!"

Alona sat in the car, her eyes wondered over everything. It was a normal every day Japanese car. The outside had been painted a white. She wiggled her bottom into the seat. It had been warming her under side, which really helped with the chills she was feeling.

Light was sitting in the opposite seat, driving at a constant speed of 40 mph. To Alona this was a very slow speed and a very dull ride. She yawned and rubbed at her sleep coated eyes. No matter how long she had spent in that hospital, no matter how long she had slept, she was awfully tired and her eyes were burning again, along with her back. A painful warm sensation, then the feeling like warm liquid, but it would quickly come and go. Her eyes fluttered shut, then back to open it was exhausting her even further. Lights gaze drifted to Alona and slowly he started to see the toll of exhaustion. He would have told his parents that dinner could wait until Alona was feeling well, but his mother insisted on welcoming the girl after her time in the hospital.

Her head swerved to the front, almost hitting the dash board. Light mentally chuckled at her stubbornness to stay awake.

"you can sleep until we get there, Ms. Aki."

His sudden words had startled the girl. She looked wearily towards him, her eyes were patted with a layer of deep dark circles. Along with a pale looking color, she looked like a dead corpse, Light shivered. The girl growled, but soon she leaned her head against the back of the seat and was slowly nodding off, but before she could fully fall into an unconscious state something nagged at her mind.

"Light, I thought I told you to….stop calling me Ms. Aki…"

With that she fell asleep, small snores following her even breathing. Light smirked, never had he known a girl to snore, Alona's personality was like a boys, nothing at all like a girls.

"Alona…"

He smiled, such a girly name for such a boyish girl.

* * *

**Ending Note: Alright, yeah I know people are probably awaiting the big take off from the mystery. XD Well, to keep from getting writers block I have to stall Little by little. **


	4. Note 4

Death Note: S E E K E R ' :Note 4

Chapter name: ''And this is what it feels like to die.''

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Though I do Own Alona.**

**Special thanks to the following:**

**Jynx:** Don't worry I'll make sure to update as soon as possible. XD

**Ryuuzaki-hugs:** I love that people think my story line is original. Don't worry if I get writers block I'll just have to ask the readers for some help. X3

**White Alchemist Taya**: Sometime. X3 holds hand behind back and looks up to the sky while whistling.

**Pinquina**: I'm glad you like it. XD

**phoenix of hell**: I'm glad to see you review this fan fiction and hope you will continue. XD

**P.S**. Alright, I see new faces, That makes me super happy. The story should start heating up in a few chapters so don't worry!...I feel Like naming this Chapter!!! This chapter has something to do with future references. O,o I think.

**

* * *

**

**Plip**

The sound of water hitting a cool surface sounded through the room Alona was currently in. She had been staring up at the ceiling, the same thought that always ran through her mind when staring at a new ceiling, ringing in her ears.

'Another unfamiliar Ceiling, although they all look the same.'

She Stated. Her arm was placed over her eyes, some speckles of light getting through windows, she supposed, surrounded her. She sighed, and then slowly she was acompanied by her even breathing.

**Plop**

'Huh'

She removed her arm from her eyes and turned to stare at her left side, there, she was met by the image of a small boy. He had been crying sniffling. He was sitting on the floor, his legs at different levels and set underneath him. His small hands rubbing furiously at his eyes. She looked down away from the small boy, it looked all to familiar.

At that time the image of a small little girl with leveled hair was seen, sitting in the same position the little boy had been seated in. A pair of scissors in her small hands and pieces of torn pictures scattering the floor. She was crying all out.

The image in Alona's mind flashed to a pair of scissors being held up to the little girls hair and then…

**Slice**

Alona stayed quiet, she could feel the cushions of the couch she had been sitting on rub against her back and her arms. She stiffly pushed her self off the couch and sat on the edge for a moment.

**Plip**

**Plop**

'It's that sound again…what is it?'

She looked back at the small boy, the image of the small girl faintly visible behind him, each time a tear fell it fell at the same speed and same time. When the little buds of water hit the floor, it made the sound.

**Plip**

**Plop**

She stood from her seat on the sofa and walked towards the small shaking form.

'What's your name?'

Alona's voice rang out through her head, it sounded weird, not like herself at all. She looked down at him, finally noticing his features. Brown unruly hair, sweeping in whatever direction they felt like. Alona smiled, the little boy looked up, rubbing his eyes, which were slowly becoming rimmed with semi circles. Large dark irises. He wore a semi long ,over baggy white shirt. A pair of baggy blue jeans. This little boy looked malnourished. His small frame shook as he tried to stop his sobs. To Alona this boy didn't look any older than 4. Looking at his surroundings, she also noticed small ripped pieces of old photo's. She looked at them sadly, but it quickly faded. The young boy still hadn't answered. The feeling to comfort the boy was becoming something that burned at Alona, yet she didn't think, no matter how small or how much pain, his wouldn't like her sympathy. She envied this small boy, how he had held out so much more longer than she had. He looked up , a determined look on his face, then it slowly turned into an emotionless stare. When Alona noticed he was looking at her, she bent down.

'Are you okay, my names Alona. What's yours?'

She had restated the question. The little boy said nothing for awhile,and for awhile Alona and him were left to stare at each other. The small boy slowly opened his mouth to form words.

'---,---,-----------'

He had spoken so slowly and yet no sound had came from his voice. Alona gasped, she felt herself shift backwards, her autumn colored eyes widening in confusion. The boy continued to move his mouth, yet still no sound escaped. His eyes were still emotionless, the only thing hidden was strength. She stood up from her squatting position and stared down at the boy. Now that she was standing his eyes level was off, this struck Alona as odd. Was he speaking to someone else that could maybe read lips, because no words had been leaving his mouth! What was happening? She backed away from the boy, watching as he rubbed his sleeve against his nose to wipe away any running's. Slowly he stood up, his posture composed. Standing there he stared at Alona, or so she thought. He took off running towards her. Alona not knowing what to do, did what came to mind. She slowly leaned forward to embrace the boy. When he was just in reaching point, she pushed herself to embrace him, but instead of feeling the warmth and accompany of another body, she felt thin air. She looked confused as slowly she fell front wards, slowly. The boy wasn't anywhere near her. Turning her gaze to stare backwards she found him running out of a door, one that was being covered by a bright bucket of sunshine. By the looks of it, the room looked like an office, one with many windows.

'The Sun light looked like evening light.'

She thought as she continued to fall front wards. When she looked back to her front, she noticed that in the floor a big black hole had formed. She looked horrified as she fell in. Closing her eyes as she passed through it.

'Falling, falling, falling….There's no end to it.'

She thought sadly as she fell more and more, her eyes closed tightly. The only thing she could feel was cold spikes of air hitting her body. They were so cold, why? So many questions always followed her.

**''This is what it feels like to be a dead.''**

She gasped, her eyes shooting open, and right when she opened her eyes, she was met with the floor. She looked horrified as she smacked into it, her arms had been spread out above her head. Her body hit the floor, knocking out whatever air she had in her lungs, then her forehead smacked into the floor, making her mouth open and allowing spit and blood to come from her mouth.

**''And this is what it feels like to die.''**

She stayed there, her body in shock, she couldn't breathe, and her body was aching. Her cheek was laying on the floor, it was freezing, and slowly the warmth of her body was being robbed. She couldn't move, it was as if someone had stepped on her spinal chord and broken it in half, surprisingly not killing her, just paralyzing her. Was that the case? No it couldn't be, she would have been dead by now.

**''And this is what it feels like to die.''**

She looked up at the side, nothing but darkness, but there was someone there. Someone wearing a shirt, of some color and a pair of pants. They stayed there and slowly they turned away and walked away, leaving Alona on the cold floor. She started to shiver and for the moment she was trying to get air out of her lungs puffs of small clouds rising out of her mouth. She shivered even harder, tears escaping the corner of her eyes.

'I don't want to die.'

She thought, her eyes glazed over as tears slowly fell, freezing over and sticking to her cheek. She closed her eyes.

'Li-.'

She tried her best to choke the name out, but it never came, nothing but the incompletion of his name. She could feel something, the feeling of someone picking her up, slowly her eyes opened, she had been lifted off the floor and was now laying on someone's arms and legs. It took awhile for her vision to clear, but when it did she was surprised when she saw something, or someone. It had been Light, but not the one she knew, no instead of the light she knew, she had been staring up into the eyes of a murderer, matching a murderous smirk. Her eyes shot open wide and stayed wide as they examined this new Light. He looked demented, yet happy. Why was he so happy. Alona saw that somehow her arm, which was now Clothed with in a white long sleeved shirt , was holding onto Lights shoulder.

'Why?'

She asked, but then there was something else, another voice, one that didn't really belong to her. A voice inside her head.

'Light Yagami, I knew it…I wasn't…wrong…I…But…'

The thought slowly faded, and just as it did, so did Alona's vision, her breathing, the pain, her heart beat ,everything went numb.

**''And this is what it feels like to die.''**

* * *

Ending Note: Alright, I've finished the next chapter. I think the next ones either going to be short or really long, it depends on how much I have to get out on paper. XD...Anyways moving off topic for a moment. Does anyones have a If you do follow the link in my profile to my Devi. Account and look at some of my random stuff. X3 


	5. Note 5

Death Note: S E E K E R

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Alona.

_**P.S. No Flamers and a special thanks to:**_

Ryuuzaki-hugs: Heh, Yes cliffhangers are the things that make you come seeking more. XD I hope glomping isn't illegal, that means I'm a very big criminal. huggles plushie Don't worry I'm trying to get time in to write more, but writers block is really stressing me out. X3

Kitkat411: Welcome to the family of my reviewers X3. Thanks for the dramatic comment. Alona is actually, I forget from what language, a name that means Light. Alona Aki...Light Autumn, she was given the name at birth because of her eyes which are the color of a light Autumn.

White Alchemist Taya: Pleasure to see you again, like always. Sorry if the chapter was confusing, although the part where she dies, it's not actually her, it's our loveable Ryuzaki, or L.

Pinquina: I'm sorry for the semi-confusion, didn't really want to confuse my readers at all. I'll put an explanation of the last chapter in this chapter somewhere. Although I'm glad it made you relax. I had a little fun writing it, plus it was very important for the story.

Kishumi: Yay, new reviewer! Love that your loving my story. Welcome to the family and I hope to see you review again.

Sorry for the long wait. I Changed my name to something shorter: Death-Key, it's also my account for Quizilla.

* * *

Alona awoke with a start, cold sweat falling down her pale cheeks, as she took deep and uneven breathes. Her mind had just gone into shock over what she had felt in her dream, no it wasn't a dream, a nightmare. She let herself sit up, from where ever she had been. When she was seated in the seat her eyes took over and she examined her surroundings. She was still in the car, but Light wasn't anywhere near the car.

'Where is Light? Where is Light?!'

Her mind screamed as she remembered that in her Nightmare, no matter how hard she cried out for him, to come out, he never showed and she was left by herself , on that cold floor.

"Li-"

The car door to her right opened and her head yanked in the direction, only to be met with the Auburn haired young man with Auburn eyes, Instantly relief flashed in her facial features, but soon disappeared as well. She was confused, she wanted Light here, but then the memory of the murderous expression he wore when she died came again.

'It was all a dream, a Nightmare that well never happen again.'

She pleaded more than said.

"Oh sorry, guess I woke you. Anyways, we 're here."

He put his hand in front of her face, Alona's eyes focusing on it, making her go cross eyed for a few moments.

'Take it!'

She screamed and instantly her hand flew to lights. With a swift pull she was standing beside him, outside the car.

'It's so dark.'

She examined her surroundings. It was true, the darkness was so deep the only thing she could make out was barely the outlines to her hands. The only lights were the ones that were turned on in the house.

"Just in time, we got here just when Dinner was starting."

She looked back towards the boy, stepping to the side so the door to the car could be closed.

"What time is it?"

He slammed the door, now they were in complete darkness, only showing Light's outline.

"It's just now turning 8."

She gazed at the boy.

'Just now turning 8, okay.'

He walked to the front of her.

"Come on."

He stated as he walked front wards, Alona couldn't budge, it was so dark, she knew if she moved she'd run into something maybe even breaking it. Light stopped, she could see the outline of his head turned back towards her.

"Is it too dark?"

Even though, he probably couldn't see it himself, she gave a slight nod. Then just in case answered verbally.

"Yeah."

He stepped back.

"Alright then."

She felt a large and cool hand link with her own. She almost couldn't help but let her cheeks warm. She never liked human contact with the opposite sex, it scared her. Light was just helping her and she accepted it, but no matter how helpful, or how much of a friend he was, he was still the opposite sex. She felt a light squeeze to her hand, bringing her conscious back from its rant.

" Then just follow my lead, and I'm sure we'll get there with out killing ourselves, or falling over stuff."

She could almost imagine his catty closed eyed grin. It brought a smile of her own.

"Whatever you say Light Yagami."

Her voice held an edge to it, one that made the boys grin lengthen.

With out warning he started to walk, pulling the girl along, maneuvering through his yard. Left right, sudden jerk to the left again. There feet seemed to be the only sound echoing off the houses outside walls. Alona squinted trying to see if the prodigy was safe from running into anything, but when she saw nothing because of the shielding dark, she shrugged and decided if he ran into anything, She wouldn't be the one responsible for breaking it. Also this was Light's yard so she guessed he had to be more familiar than herm, making it less of a maze to him.

They came to an abrupt stop, making the unsuspecting girl, stumble into the back of the boy. Her face was muffled into his back shirt, her nose instantly filling with the smell of Strong Cologne. She never smelt it so far away, but this close…Weird. Her hands pushed off from his back, Instantly sneezing.

" Sorry, should have told you we were stopping."

"You seemed to have missed that valuable information."

She grumbled, rubbing at her nose for the smell of Light Yagami was strong. A light came on, startling her, and her hands flew to her eyes shielding them.

"And I guess I should have warned you about that."

She could hear the slickness in his voice, and she could imagine the smirk.

"You think?!"

Her voice snapped, her hand slowly moved itself from her eyes, and they blinked, trying their best to adapt. When they did, she found the exact same smirk she had imagined , on Light. Then like always something else, That same creature. His eyes were wide, yellow, like fishes eyes. His clothes raggedy and sewn into his body, his arms and legs long and very thin. His gaze was full of Laughter, full of death.

Full of Death was the very thing that caught Alona off guard. The thought of the nightmare and how cold and lonely, everything she felt hit her body quickly.

"…"

Lights smirk wore off and his face went into a serious expression.

"Are you alright?"

The question was directed towards the girl. Who instantly smiled.

"Just a little tired and hungry."

"…Okay."

His pause seemed to be the mention of the invisible words.

'I don't believe you.'

So instead he moved to the doors knob, and shifted backwards.

" If my mom or Sister say anything crazy, please ignore them. They're just excited for new company."

"You have an older sister?"

"Younger, her name is Sayu."

"Oh, okay."

Alona's personality Lightened up a bit, Which seemed to allow Light to be at comfort, so with a swift flick of his wrist, the front door was opened and he was already inside. Alona following suit.

"Um, just take off your shoes at the door, and the Guests extra pair of sandals should be by the door also."

He stated as he leaned down to take his shoes off, again she followed orders, and found that the sandals were right beside her. She pushed her feet into them. She never really worried about taking her shoes off when entering her apartment room, so this was all new. It was all weird to her too, must be a cleansing thing.

"Light is that you?"

The girls head snapped towards the direction the woman's voice had come from. In a second there was an older woman, a soft and kind smile to her face. Her hair was shoulder length, black, not the color of Lights hair, and her eyes a soft brown, matching the lightness of her smile.

It brought such tender feelings to Alona, for her mother and father were taken away so long ago, she had forgotten what they looked like. Maybe she had a picture stored away some where, she'd have to pull it out sometime. A shake of her head.

The woman looked startled.

"Oh, you must be the Guest Light was speaking of bringing over."

She smiled.

"My names Sachiko."

"Oh."

She bowed.

"My names Alona Aki."

"Half your name is foreign , are you not from Japan?"

"um, I think I am, it's just my father, he was from America. My mother , She was from Japan."

"I see, well please do come in. We were just setting the table up."

Alona's head shot up.

" Do you mind if I help?"

The woman motioned towards the table.

"I don't mind."

She gave a nod, and the woman lead her towards the kitchen, leaving Light confused by the door.

"I'm happy that Light has found an important person in his life. He must of wanted it to be a surprise."

The kind woman stated. Alona nervously chuckled on the inside, she didn't want to come off as Light Yagami's Girlfriend.

"Actually, Light and Me are just friends."

The woman smiled even wider.

"It starts out that way and then slowly with out knowing it, the two fall madly in love."

'Light's mother scares me…'

The girl smiled none the less.

" Light is top student and works hard, so of course any mother would want there hard working boy to be happy. A young girl as lovely as you is just right for him. Not to mention both of you are at the age, Y'know where hormones take control. Just think of the children!"

She exclaimed the last part in a whisper, but Light came in just in time to hear the last comment and the sight of Alona's grim expression.

"Mom, you're scaring Alona."

The woman's smile grew even wider.

"Ah Light, don't you agree the children would look So cute?"

"Yeah, sure."

He stated as he walked over towards the kitchen table, bored by the ranting, it be best just to agree instead of fight it. His mother could be very….talkative. Alona's expression grew even graver, She knew Light Yagami had given in too easy. She turned back to the smiling mother, her hands held to her chest.

' This woman wants to impregnate me with her Son's Kids!…She really scares me…'

She knew that when parents started to grow old, they started to talk about having grandchildren, wanting to hear the sounds of little feet running around before their time ran out on this world. Alona was now reaching the age of 16, She never even wanted to imagine having children, not even with Light Yagami of all people. She liked him, he was handsome, and a great companion, but they were to young.

" How about that table?"

She whispered. The woman came back to earth and clapped her hands.

"Sayu!"

"Huh?"

Alona heard a second voice, this one a lot less mature, almost sounded like somebody Light and Alona's age, younger though.

In an instant a teenaged girl, of 14 walked in.

'Sayu, Sachiko, Light… he broke the pattern.'

Alona babbled inside her mind, she turned to notice the kitchen.

'It's so clean…Looks like the kitchen back at the apartment, only roomier and nicer.'

She thought.

" You have such a lovely home, so clean."

The woman looked up a sly look on her face, along with a blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The girl exclaimed. Sachiko soon ran away, setting the table. Alona was ordered to stay and chit chat with Light and Sayu. Once the table was set dinner was given. Sayu had a smile on her face as chop sticks entered her mouth.

"It's nice to have another girl in the family. Although, I don't see how Light found the time to find a girlfriend. He said he wasn't going to start dating until his entrance exams were over."

Alona smiled, placing the chop sticks in her mouth.

"Yagami-san, is not my boyfriend, we're friends. He decided to help me, and thus the reason we find ourselves having this conversation."

Sayu's face dropped.

"Awe, but the idea of having another girl in the house is so much fun to think about. Especially if you're really smart, and now you can help me on my homework."

"Actually I'm not that bright when it comes to school work, just My art skills."

Lights mother piped into the conversation.

"Daikoku school accepts talented artists too? I never knew that, I always thought the students were chosen because of their High achievements in Tech."

Light moved in.

"Daikoku picks it's students through how talented they are, the area can vary."

" I see now, So Alona is very talented in Drawing and…"

"I can play a lot of instruments."

"Really, You must show us, Like a dinner entertainment before the eating."

"I suppose I could."

The girl smiled nervously, she wanted this to be a one time thing, but she guess she could repay her debt through this .

"I can also sing."

"How lovely, another reason you should become Light's fiancée."

**Splutter.**

**Cough**

**Cough.**

Alona patted herself on the back. Sure thought she'd be used to hearing it, but that time , it was unexpected and she had taken an unsuspected bite of the hot Miso.

" Oh my, are you alright dear?"

The woman asked.

"Y-Yes!"

She gasped, It seemed Sayu was being entertained, the same with Light. He had found something he could tease her about. He smiled at the idea.

30 minutes passed by and Dinner was finished, Since Alona hadn't been allowed to help with setting the table she volunteered to wash the dishes, happy she was permitted. Light would help her though. Alona had a suspicion that Light's mother was planning something. So here she found herself, standing with a dish in her hand, scrubbing it, with Light at her side drying and putting them away.

"How was dinner?"

He asked.

"Your mother scares me and I like Sayu, but she scares me too."

"I told you, they get a little overly excited when new guests arrive."

"That's a little?"

The girl looked up with fake surprise on her face. The boy chuckled.

"I think it is."

"Hm, I'm finished washing. So are you taking me home?"

"Actually, since it's so late, why don't you stay?"

"um,…"

Image of what could happen while at Light Yagami's house filled her mind.

"I won't try anything."

"Then I have no problems staying. Where will I sleep?"

"My bedroom, Since the living room is currently being fixed and is under construction. I can sleep on the bedroom floor."

"Neh, I have no issues sleeping on the floor, you can keep your bed. Laying in the bed at the hospital, it makes you miss the floor!"

He chuckled again.

"Hey Light, where was your father?"

" Working…"

"working on what?"

" I don't know yet. So have you heard of Kira?"

His eyes shadowed over, he had lied about not knowing what case his father was working on.

"Um, Kira? Is it some kind of game, cartoon?"

" Never mind ."

The girl smiled, she stretched, and a yawn escaped her lips.

'If I have a girl in my room, someone else, Maybe this will trick L into believing I have nothing to hide…I'll be a normal teenager with hormones at my back.'

He thought, his eyes shifted over to Alona.

'She can be essential, but sooner or later, I'll have to use the note. Not now, seeing as I just met her, that could bring too much attention, or I could kill her earning the sympathy of everyone around me?'

His eyes shifted towards the girl.

' I somewhat feel sorry, but to cleanse the world, sacrifices have to be made. Who knows maybe I'll come to like her enough to spare her life. She's innocent, and doesn't know the truth about these things. Her presence is fun...not to mention tessing her.'

His smile came back.

"Shouldn't you call your parents, I'm sure they'll be worried."

' Her parents, The nurse had told him he was the only candidate able to take her under his wing. Had her parents been away on a business trip, to busy to visit their daughter, or were they dead?"

Alona's back stiffened then relaxed.

"I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"My parents died when I was younger, so they won't have to worry about where I'm staying."

"I-I'm sorry!"

This caused shock, yeah the evidence was right smack in his face, how could he miss it.

"It's alright, how bout that floor?"

"Right!"

He rushed up stairs with her close behind.

'Her parents died, she's been living by herself since when?'

He pushed the thoughts away and walked into his room.

Alona turned around when she was inside.

"Whoa! Your room is big, not to mention spot less."

Her eyes caught sight of the magazine with the bikini clothed girl.

"Light Yagami, I had no idea you were a pervert!"

She exclaimed, picking the magazine up.

"I was reading about something!"

He stated as he grabbed the magazine and put it away. The girl eyed him warily.

' Pervert…Pervert. Ah Floor with blankies!'

She exclaimed in her mind as she saw Light throw Comforters on the floor with Pillows. She soon threw herself on them and hugged the comforters for dear life.

Light raised an eye.

"You seem overly happy."

" Feels good!"

She exclaimed as she turned on her stomach and buried her face.

"--.--…and you say My mother scares you."

"Oh shut it and go to sleep!"

Her voice was muffled by the blankets. Light did as told. Taking off his top coat and leaving the under shirt on, he climbed into bed, his hands behind his head, and his eyes to the ceiling.

"Hey Light…you don't snore do you?"

Her voice was clear, must have been uncovered by the blankets.

"I don't know, you're the first person's who's slept in my room."

"Neh, really? Hm, in the morning if you know tell me if I snore. You're the first company I've had before falling asleep."

"If you say so."

"Neh, good night Light."

"Dido."

He stated, he waited silently, and as if on cue, Alona's small snores filled his room. He smirked.

"You snore."

With that said he fell asleep, knowing very well of the eyes that watched him.

* * *

I hope you didn't mind this chapter it was long...very long and most likely contained stuff people didn't care about. Non the less it was fun writing it and teasing girls about things like Boys with raging hormones is funny...Plus Light's mother is not displayed in the Manga a lot so I brought out her own personality. I hope this is long enough for you Ryuuzaki-hugs. Also I hope Light's personality was right on... Can you tell what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Authors Ending Note: Also a lot of people were confused on the last chapter, Well, lets just say it has something to do of what is going to happen later in the story. She was seeing through L's eyes, if you must know.((Sorry for the Spoiler!!!)) it wasn't her who died. Sorry this really didn't clear up the last chapter, i really don't want to give anything away. Well, make sure to review! X3

P.S. The whole idea about getting pregnant...My friend Justin, who is Gay, threatanded to take me to a Sperm bank! In front of countless lessoners, seeing as we were at Busch Gardens and stuck on waiting for the ride to start back up.


End file.
